Never Letting Go
by Traxits
Summary: Damon and Jeremy share an encounter with Alaric, and Damon feels possessive after. Jeremy doesn't mind.  Established Damon/Jeremy with Alaric involvement/tension.


**Title**: Never Letting Go  
**Author**: Traxits  
**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries (TV series).  
**Characters/pairing**: Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert, established relationship; Damon/Jeremy/Alaric.  
**Rating**: Mature.  
**Content Notes**: _Sex with a minor_. Jeremy Gilbert is sixteen. Threesome, orgasm denial, sex toys, bloodplay.  
**Word Count**: 6230 words.  
**Summary**: Damon and Jeremy share an encounter with Alaric, and Damon feels possessive after. Jeremy doesn't mind.

**[[ … One-Shot … ]]**

Damon was sprawled out over Jeremy's bed, his ankles crossed, idly thumbing through a sketchpad when Jeremy opened the door. He didn't look up from the pages, just lightly patted the open area of bed beside him. Jeremy pushed the door shut, kicked off his shoes, and sighed as he fell forward on the bed, twisting just enough to look at which pad Damon had. He winced.

"Really? Where did you even find that one?"

Damon arched an eyebrow, flipped the page and tilted his head. "Men snoop too," he said lowly, dragging a finger down the page. "Had you even _seen_ a naked woman?"

A groan, and Jeremy hid his face in the pillow. He had been almost certain that all of his oldest, most embarrassing sketchpads were hidden quite well, or thrown out all together. "No, Damon, I hadn't. Just had other pictures to go off of."

Damon snorted and then there was a shift on the bed. There was warmth just behind him, and Jeremy gasped at the feel of Damon's weight on his back. Damon licked the back of Jeremy's ear, and Jeremy's eyes closed.

"Did you know Alaric followed you upstairs?"

The words were so low that Jeremy almost didn't hear them, and hell, when they were said in _that_ tone, he really didn't care. Damon was teasing him, pushing his hair out of the way and grazing his teeth over the back of Jeremy's neck, holding him down so that Jeremy didn't have a choice but to submit. As though he'd fight it in the first place.

"What do you think he wants?" Damon's tongue lapped softly over Jeremy's skin, and Jeremy could hear the grin in his voice.

Jeremy swallowed, realizing that Damon really did intend for him to answer. "I uh... No idea. Probably needs the bathroom or whatever. Damon-"

"No, I don't think so," Damon murmured, and Jeremy could feel his teeth as they started to sink into his skin, only to draw back at the last second. Damon kissed his neck, and then sucked sharply, leaving a blossom of red behind. "He's just standing there. Waiting. Could walk in on you any minute now."

It was at _that_ moment that Jeremy understood what was happening. Damon was enjoying the danger, flirting with the idea of Rick walking in and finding him this way. He blushed slightly, wondering what exactly he'd say if Rick _did_ come in. "Damon..."

Damon pushed his shirt up, and when he started the teasing- kissing and licking and ever-so-lightly scraping his teeth over Jeremy's back- Jeremy whimpered, biting his bottom lip. Damon's hand stayed on the back of his neck, his fingers stroking almost comfortingly, and it wasn't until Jeremy finally gave up, stopped trying to brace himself for it, that he felt Damon's teeth break his skin.

For a moment, it was _perfect_, Damon's tongue licking every drop of blood that welled up, and then, in the space of a heartbeat, Damon was coughing, spitting, _growling_, and he rolled off of Jeremy onto the other side of the bed. Jeremy sat up and reached for him, fear bubbling up. It was a feeling that he was rapidly learning to get used to.

"Damon? What's wrong?" He tried to put his arm over Damon's shoulders, but Damon shrugged him off, clutching his own throat, still coughing and struggling to breath. Jeremy stared at him for just a moment, and then he looked up toward the door. He could see something dark through the crack under the door, and he stalked over, flinging open the door to stare up at Alaric.

Rick was leaning against the wall, a smug grin on his face, and he looked straight past Jeremy to Damon. "Dinner not agreeing with you, Damon?"

Another low growl, but Damon didn't look like he was in any shape to defend himself. Jeremy's eyes narrowed as he looked between them, and he pulled Alaric into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Thankfully, Jenna and Elena were out, doing some kind of girls' night thing. The last thing he wanted was to explain to his sister that he was... something with Damon. It was a conversation he didn't want to have at all.

Alaric crossed his arms and frowned at Damon. "You shouldn't be feeding on him anyway."

"Oh, you're..." Damon swallowed, but his glare stayed fierce, his eyes locked on Alaric with an intent that made Jeremy's mouth go dry. He was either going to kill him or eat him, and Jeremy couldn't guess which one it would be. "You're not _near_ as slick as you think you are," Damon finally managed, in between coughs and deep breaths.

"Spiked his blood, didn't I?" Alaric arched an eyebrow, and Jeremy scowled at him before he returned to sit on the edge of the bed with Damon.

"What did you do?" He wrapped his arm over Damon's shoulders, refusing to let Damon shake him off a second time. "Mr. Saltzman-"

"Rick," Damon corrected him lowly, and Jeremy resisted the urge to pull him closer. Instead, he just rubbed Damon's shoulder. It was the only chance he'd probably ever get to be openly protective of Damon.

"What are you even doing? You should be wearing your-"

Alaric stopped when Damon pushed Jeremy's arm up so that he could see the bracelet, and Damon snorted. "Haven't been compelling him," he muttered.

Jeremy glanced between them, his frown deepening. "You fed me Vervain? When? Why would you do that?"

Damon laughed slightly, and Jeremy looked back at him. "He's _jealous_," Damon said, his normal grin on his lips. He sat up a little straighter, his hand lowering from his throat. He hadn't consumed much after all; it would work its way out of him relatively quickly. "He was so sure that I was compelling sweet little Jeremy to do whatever I wanted."

Alaric snorted this time, and Jeremy wondered when the hell he'd managed to get stuck in the middle of their alpha posturing. "Wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure."

Unable to stand it, Jeremy stood up, holding up his hands. "Okay, wait. Wait. So, Rick dosed me with Vervain to poison Damon?" He looked over at Alaric, who seemed to only just really be seeing him for the first time. His brow furrowed, and he sneaked a glance toward Damon. He was leaning back, propped up on his elbows, a slight sheen of sweat the only sign that anything had been wrong with him at all.

"Damon is supposed to be drinking blood bags, not eating people," Alaric finally said with a pointed look toward Damon. A shrug, and Damon reached under himself to move Jeremy's sketchpad over to the nightstand. "He said he wasn't hunting in Mystic Falls anymore."

Jeremy shook his head, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. "That's ridiculous. It's not hurting me."

"He _likes_ it when I bite him," Damon said with a smirk; he arched one eyebrow and Jeremy felt his face flush.

"Damon," he muttered, but Damon wasn't paying him any attention. Instead, he was staring at Alaric. Unfortunately, Alaric _was_ staring at Jeremy, and Jeremy rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He could still feel Damon's teeth lightly scraping over his skin if he thought about it.

"Too bad there's Vervain in him." Damon leaned forward, reaching for Jeremy's wrist and tugging him over to the bed. "I'd show you." He pulled Jeremy down just enough to lick lightly at his throat, and Jeremy couldn't stop the slight whimper that escaped him. "He makes the _best_ sounds, Rick." Damon's teeth caught his ear and tugged.

Alaric shivered- Jeremy could even see it- and he licked his bottom lip. There was a shift in his demeanor, but Jeremy couldn't focus on it, not with Damon's teeth so gently tugging, with that tongue curling around his earlobe. Damon pulled him all the way down then, until he was perched in Damon's lap. He felt ridiculous sitting in someone else's lap, but with Damon's hand in his hair, tugging just enough to feel so damn good, he didn't care. In fact, when Damon's teeth scraped over his throat once more, he didn't even care that Alaric was in the room.

"What do you think, Jeremy?" Damon's voice was low, right over his ear, and Jeremy had the distinct feeling that even though Damon was speaking to him, he was staring at Alaric. "Do you think we should indulge the teacher? Show him just how much you enjoy me?"

Jeremy opened his eyes- he didn't remember closing them- and looked up at Alaric, wondering if Damon was seriously asking what he thought he was asking. Alaric licked his lips, and Jeremy wondered what it would be like to kiss him, wondered how different it would be from kissing Damon. A soft nip at his neck, and Jeremy nodded jerkily.

"See? He's game. If you wanted to play, you only had to ask, Rick." Damon pulled Jeremy a little closer to him, and he nodded toward the end of the bed, clearly intending for Alaric to sit there. He offered Jeremy one more kiss to the side of his neck.

Then Jeremy was alone on the bed, because Alaric hadn't moved and Damon apparently felt that it was important for him to do so. He dragged Alaric over to the bed and pushed him to lay across the lower half, straddling his hips and holding him down. Jeremy hesitated for only a moment, and then he leaned forward and reached down to tug Rick's shoes off.

He didn't want dirt on his bed.

When he straightened back up, Damon had coaxed Alaric out of his shirt, and Jeremy's breath caught as he realized exactly what situation he was in. There would be no way to explain this if anyone walked in; Damon's fingers pulled off Rick's belt. He had a vampire stripping his vampire-hunting teacher in the middle of his bed. A laugh escaped him, and from Damon's expression as he looked up at him, it must have been marginally hysterical.

Damon crooked a finger, and Jeremy went to him, incapable of stopping himself. At the feel of Damon's hand in his hair, pressing a hurried kiss to his lips- no tongue though, Jeremy wondered if his saliva was contaminated with Vervain as well- he melted against Damon, his nerves slowly relaxing. A heavy hand touched his thigh, and he smiled at Alaric.

"Ah, no." Damon pushed that hand off of him, offering Alaric a grin. "You don't get to touch him. You poisoned him." He shrugged, and Alaric's eyes narrowed. "No, you're going to lay there and let Jeremy touch you." A look over at Jeremy, and Damon tilted his head toward Alaric.

Jeremy swallowed, looking up at Damon because he needed to be _sure_ that this was really happening, that Damon wasn't just jerking him around. Damon leaned over just enough to kiss the top of his head, and Jeremy reached out then, lightly brushing his fingertips against Alaric's chest. He shivered, and Damon nudged him with one knee.

Damon stood then and he pointed a finger toward Alaric. "Don't move," he warned, and Jeremy was astounded at the resigned agreement that he saw crossing Rick's face. "Now, have fun, Jeremy." Damon fell back to sit in the computer chair, his hand lightly drumming his fingers over the desk. "Rick will do whatever you want." The words rolled around in Damon's mouth, nice and slow, like he was tasting them.

Jeremy blushed, uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to do. He let his fingers lightly trace down Rick's chest- vampire hunting apparently was a relatively healthy exercise- the pads of his fingers a little shocked at the lack of scars that marred his teacher. Alaric glanced up toward Damon, then back toward Jeremy. His hands twitched before he pressed them flat against the bed, and Jeremy tilted his head.

"Do you want to touch me?" He licked his bottom lip at Alaric's soft laugh, unable to believe that this was real. He not only had the sexy vampire lounging in his room, feeding off of him whenever he wanted, he had the history teacher turned vampire hunter too? Who would have thought? "What do..." He looked up at Damon, bit his lip, and then asked anyway, not looking back down. "What do you want to do to me?"

Damon sat up in the chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Jeremy wondered if he was imagining that Damon's eyes were a little darker.

Alaric shifted a little, and Jeremy looked back down, offering a shaky smile. "I mean it," he said softly, his fingers walking up Alaric's chest to brush over one nipple. "What do you want to do to me, Rick?"

"God, Jeremy." Alaric's hands pressed against the bed, and, curiously, Jeremy traced his fingertip over one of Rick's nipples. The teacher gasped, his eyes closing for the space of a heartbeat. Jeremy stilled, and suddenly, Damon's hand was on top of his, applying a little more pressure.

"C'mon, Rick. He's just getting started," Damon murmured, and at the feel of Damon's tongue on his neck, Jeremy shivered again. He looked between them and then nodded, not entirely sure what he was nodding to. Alaric swallowed.

"I want to touch you," he finally said softly, and Jeremy might have been happy with that had Damon not chuckled lowly right in his ear.

"We know that much."

"I... I want to fuck him, okay?"

Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat, and Damon pressed another kiss to him, this one just behind his ear. Jeremy's mouth was suddenly quite dry, and Damon's hand slid up his arm to rub his shoulder briefly.

Damon grinned- Jeremy could _hear_ it in his voice- and he tapped a fingertip against Alaric's chest. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Jeremy, you could do... pretty much anything to him at this point. He'd _welcome_ it." Damon nodded and walked back toward the chair. His hand looked empty, and Jeremy realized that he was missing his glass of whiskey. Surely his craving was pretty severe by that point.

But he motioned toward Alaric again, and Jeremy refocused his attention. He ran his fingers down Alaric's stomach, lightly touching the top of his pants. His hand didn't tremble this time; he figured that he was actually getting used to the idea of letting Damon watch him.

He opened up the front of Alaric's jeans, and after just a moment's consideration, he moved to completely strip them off. He didn't want anything in the way. He was already going to be awkward enough, he was sure. But neither Alaric nor Damon seemed to notice, and when Jeremy's hand wrapped around Alaric's length, Rick moaned, his hips shifting into the touch. Jeremy glanced once more up at Damon, and then he ducked his head down, lightly licking at the tip of his teacher's length.

He felt like he was this foreign combination of ridiculous and sexy, but from the way Damon sat up in the chair and the soft sound that Alaric made, he figured that he must not be doing too badly. He slowly worked his way down, replacing fingers with his mouth over Alaric's length, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the texture of it against his tongue.

Jeremy had just built into a rhythm when he felt fingers pushing under shirt, and he pulled back to look up at Damon. Damon tugged his shirt over his head, and then he buried his fingers in Jeremy's hair and pushed his head back, devouring Jeremy's mouth with his own. Jeremy's saliva must not have been compromised by the Vervain, he realized vaguely, because Damon was rough with him, tasting every inch of his mouth, sucking almost too hard on his tongue, and tugging on Jeremy's bottom lip when he drew back.

Alaric groaned, and Damon wrapped one hand around his length, stroking him even as he looked down at him and put a single finger to his own lips.

"Sh." He winked and smirked for good measure, and then pulled Jeremy close for another one of those kisses, leaving him breathless and shaking and all those stupid feelings that Elena's romance novels described. He never felt more like a _girl_ than he did when he was with Damon, but at the same time, he never felt more wanted.

Damon pulled back slowly, and it wasn't until he did a little bite toward Jeremy's lips that Jeremy realized it was a show, something to help Alaric get off as Damon touched him. Jeremy hesitated, and then he reached down to get his own jeans and boxers off. Damon's eyes _did_ darken at that; Jeremy was looking for it.

Then he nudged Damon off of Alaric, and kneeling between Rick's legs, he leaned down to take Alaric's length back into his mouth. He fell back into his rhythm relatively easily, and he wrapped one hand around the base, making certain to pull in time with his movements.

When he felt Damon's hands on his hips, he made a low noise, and at the feel of Damon pushing one of his fingers- when he lubed up, Jeremy had no idea- into him, Jeremy moaned, his eyes squeezing closed for just a second before he forced them open again.

Alaric's hands were clutching handfuls of the blanket, and he was propped up just enough to really see Jeremy. He was breathing hard, and Jeremy could see one of his hands twitching, clearly wanting to lift to touch him. Somehow, the thought that Alaric was having to restrain himself so tightly made Jeremy moan again, and with the addition of a second finger, he gave up trying to stay quiet.

Damon would tell him if Elena or Jenna returned home.

He cried out, pulling back for just a moment to catch his breath as Damon pushed into him; he let his hand take over, not breaking the rhythm he was working to maintain. Damon stayed completely inside of him for a moment, and then he slowly pulled back out, just enough to make Jeremy groan when he pushed back in.

Then his hand was in Jeremy's hair, pulling him up enough to kiss the back of his neck, to whisper, "You all done down there?"

Jeremy quickly shook his head, and he licked the very tip of Alaric's length again before he pushed it back into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along the bottom as he slid down, and he heard a moan just as he pulled back up, not realizing that he was matching the speed Damon was moving to. He couldn't think, and when Damon's hand finally snaked around his hip, he trembled, not certain that he could manage.

Then he could feel Alaric tensing, could feel the muscles in his thighs jumping- Alaric said something, but Jeremy couldn't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears- and then he gasped right as Alaric released in him. Salt and bitter and Damon was pushing into him even faster, and Jeremy cried out as he finally broke, unable to hold back a moment longer.

He came on the blanket just as Damon sank all the way into him, his own release a sharp extension of the motion. Jeremy trembled, and when Damon pulled out of him, he rolled over and collapsed, breathing hard.

He didn't move, just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Alaric reached over to brush his hair from his face, and after just a moment, he kissed Jeremy's forehead. Damon snorted, and Alaric drew back. There were probably glares being exchanged, but Jeremy couldn't be bothered to look.

Finally, he was jarred back to reality by the washcloth that hit his chest, and he scowled up at Damon. Damon just arched an eyebrow and shrugged, offering Jeremy his very best, 'fine-stay-gross,' expression. Jeremy sighed and cleaned himself up, ridiculously self-conscious given that his history teacher was still in the room.

School was going to be hell.

Alaric dressed quickly, and he was almost out the door when Damon stopped him, not even seeming to notice that he was still completely bare. Jeremy figured that after living for so long, being naked was no longer really an issue. Damon's hand was firm on the back of the door, and Alaric sighed before he turned around.

"This was a one-time thing, Rick," Damon said softly, and the fact that he was so quiet made him seem all that much more dangerous. Jeremy sat up, watching the exchange. Alaric shot him one quick glance, and then he nodded to Damon.

"I figured," he muttered. "I'm not … I'm going to make things work with Jenna."

Damon offered him a smile, but there was something disturbingly predatory about it. "You do that." He opened the door, and just as Alaric slipped out, he added, "Dose him again, and we'll have a problem." Alaric hesitated, and he nodded once more before he disappeared down the hall. Damon locked the door behind him, and then he looked back over his shoulder at Jeremy.

Jeremy pulled his knees up to his chest, and Damon crossed the room to lay on the bed. He held out one arm, and Jeremy didn't even think about it, just leaned over and let his head rest on Damon's shoulder. He glanced up at Damon, asking, "You okay?"

"What? Me?" Damon laughed and his hand lightly ruffled Jeremy's hair. "Just hungry."

Jeremy opened his mouth, and then he closed it, and blushed, remembering the Vervain. "Heading home soon then?" he finally asked.

For a moment, Damon simply held him close, staring at the wall across the room as he just combed his fingers through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy was patient though, and when Damon's eyes snapped back to him, he arched an eyebrow, making it clear he had asked a question.

Damon pulled him up for a kiss, and it was far more gentle than the ones he'd gotten in front of Alaric. Damon took his time, coaxing and teasing and gently working his way into Jeremy's mouth. His hands slid down Jeremy's arms until he had rolled over on top of Jeremy. For a minute, Jeremy thought that he was going to take him again, and then Damon pulled back.

He kissed Jeremy's lips one last time, chastely, and then he was gone, the curtains in the window lightly ruffling as a sign of his passage. Jeremy swallowed, and he threw an arm over his eyes. Damon was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

Jeremy woke to someone's teeth on his ear, to feeling someone pressed up behind him, their body fitted to every curve of his own. He made a soft noise as he rolled over to look at his guest, even though he knew exactly who it was, who it had to be.

Damon stole a kiss from his lips then, his hand sliding up Jeremy's cheek and into his hair as he slowly tasted him. When he finally pulled back, he murmured, "Morning," and before Jeremy could answer, he was on top of him again.

"Is... ah..." Jeremy shivered at the feel of Damon's lips on his throat, and he almost forgot his question. "Is Stefan here?"

"Not this morning," Damon replied quietly, and he licked a path down Jeremy's neck to his shoulder. "It's early. No one's up." He didn't seem to care about what he was telling Jeremy though. Instead, he seemed particularly interested in the fact that Jeremy had not bothered to get dressed the night before. His hands were everywhere.

"Damon..." Jeremy licked his lips, and he arched under Damon's touch. "Has the- ah... Vervain gone by now?"

Damon stopped, looked up at him, and then a slow grin spread over his face. "Let's see, shall we?" He slid down Jeremy's body then, and it wasn't until he reached Jeremy's thigh that he finally stopped. Another soft lick, and then his teeth pierced the skin just enough to make blood well up.

Jeremy shivered, and he couldn't stop the blush as he realized that Damon could see his reaction to the bite, that there was no possible way for Damon to miss it. Then that tongue was against his thigh, and Damon didn't jerk away, didn't suddenly convulse or cough or anything else horrible.

He bit deeper, and Jeremy bit one of his own knuckles to keep from crying out. It hurt, but the feel of Damon's tongue sliding over his skin, knowing that Damon was drinking him in like that far outweighed any discomfort. Jeremy shifted slightly under him, his free hand reaching up to hold onto the pillow under his own head.

Damon took his time, drinking and nipping repeatedly there, and then he reached down and wrapped a hand around Jeremy's arousal. The fact that his mouth was still on Jeremy's thigh only served to make Jeremy buck into his touch, make him bite his knuckle harder in an attempt to keep himself quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Elena.

Seemingly oblivious to the struggle Jeremy had to stay quiet, Damon slowly let his tongue trace a path up Jeremy's leg. He stopped at Jeremy's hip just long enough for a kiss, and then he worked his way on up to Jeremy's chest. He licked one of Jeremy's nipples- his knuckle was screaming, but Jeremy didn't dare let it go- and then Damon grazed his teeth over Jeremy's skin.

All the while, his hand was _perfect_, squeezing just right and moving over him enough that Jeremy couldn't help but to rock into it. Damon bit him again, not deep but enough for blood to bead up. Briefly, Jeremy wondered if Damon was biting him just for the sake of _biting_ him, and then that hand squeezed a little more tightly around him, and Jeremy didn't care.

"Damon..." Jeremy arched into the touch, his eyes closed, free hand clutching at the pillow as though it would somehow keep him steady. Damon's tongue lapped up the last of the blood, and he pressed another kiss to Jeremy's lips. He could taste his own blood, sharp and coppery, and then Damon flipped him over and pulled him up until his back was against Damon's chest.

He heard the click of the lube bottle, and then Damon was pushing two fingers into him, teasing him, warning him that it wasn't going to be slow, wasn't going to be gentle. Jeremy buried his face into the pillow, and he moaned into it. He gasped as Damon pulled his fingers back out, and he drew a deep breath, trying to keep himself relaxed. He had all the warning that he was going to get; Jeremy knew that much.

He could feel his body stretching around Damon, and he hissed as Damon pushed all the way in. A hand in between his shoulder blades pressed his chest to the bed, causing Damon to sink in just a little more, and then Damon was _rocking_ into him. The motion made Jeremy shiver, because Damon wasn't pulling out, just rolling his hips against Jeremy, keeping him as full as he possibly could.

He whimpered, trying to shift his own hips, to coax Damon into _moving_ in him, but Damon just chuckled and leaned down to lick his back. At the feel of teeth, of tongue lapping against his skin, Jeremy felt himself breaking down. He couldn't fight it, couldn't keep any sort of control when it came to Damon doing _anything_ to him. And it wasn't until he was gasping for breath, his upper body limp against the bed that Damon leaned down and whispered, "Don't come."

Jeremy whimpered, but then Damon started moving, so he didn't argue. He didn't _want_ to argue. He just wanted to lose himself in the feeling Damon inside of him, even if it meant that he couldn't finish. He could feel Damon's fingers against his hips, holding him exactly where Damon wanted him, doing whatever _Damon_ wanted to do. Jeremy gasped for air, trying to breathe, and Damon kept sliding into him. Without realizing it, Jeremy was trying to breathe to the rhythm that Damon set.

One last push, and Jeremy's eyes closed at the feel of Damon releasing inside of him. He didn't move, even when Damon pulled out, and when Damon's touch finally returned, he was expecting it. Damon _always_ either cleaned him up or hit him with the rag to do it himself. Given the ache still in between his legs, he expected Damon to do it.

He wasn't expecting for Damon to push something inside of him, for Damon to smack him very lightly when he had gotten whatever the damn thing was settled. He reached back, and Damon popped his hand, pointing a finger at him. "Don't touch it," he said firmly, and then he pushed Jeremy onto his back. He stretched out beside Jeremy on the bed, leaning down to kiss him softly.

It was strangely sweet, but it didn't detract Jeremy from either the _thing_ Damon had put in him or the ache he still had. When Damon pulled back, Jeremy gave him his very best innocent expression, and Damon chuckled as his hand slid down to palm Jeremy's length. A gasp, and then Damon's touch was gone.

"If you're good," he bit Jeremy's bottom lip lightly and let it slide from him with a 'pop,' "I'll let you come this evening."

Jeremy went perfectly still. "I … This evening?" He was pretty sure that his voice had gone up an octave, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Damon was practically _laughing_ at his reaction, and Jeremy shot a look toward the door before he said desperately, "Damon, I can't go to school like this."

Damon shrugged, and he nuzzled the side of Jeremy's neck. "You're going. And you'll be good the whole day, won't you?"

At the hint of teeth on his skin, Jeremy's eyes closed, and he breathed out a soft, "Yes, Damon... Please..." But then the touch was gone, and Damon was standing up, pulling on clothes that Jeremy hadn't realized were even there. He leaned over the bed, kissing Jeremy once more.

"Be good. Don't touch."

And then he was gone, leaving Jeremy trembling and aching and _needing_, damn it all.

* * *

Jeremy had not even begun to really consider just how awful school would be. He couldn't get comfortable in a desk, not with that damn _plug_ pressing in on him, reminding him of Damon's particular brand of affection. Even worse, every time he thought of it, he thought about Damon's mouth on his skin, Damon's teeth scraping over him, breaking the skin, that tongue lapping-

And then he'd sit up quickly, feel the pressure from the plug, and wince all over again. It didn't help that he was sore from that morning, and every step he made, he could feel the bite on his thigh throbbing.

He realized during his second class that Damon had done the entire thing on purpose. Second class was history, and each time Alaric- Mr. Saltzman- looked at him, they both glanced away. Jeremy sat through the class, reminders of Damon's possession all over him, _inside _of him, and he sent up a silent prayer that Mr. Saltzman wouldn't call on him. Wouldn't single him out.

"Gilbert."

It didn't happen, of course.

"Hm?" He looked up slowly, glancing past Alaric toward the chalkboard. There were a few notes written up there, but nothing that indicated a question. Alaric was staring at him though, and Jeremy swallowed thickly. He ignored how Alaric tensed at the motion. "Sorry," he said quickly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Dozed off."

"Have a busy night, Mr. Gilbert?" The moment the words dropped off of Alaric's lips, they both went perfectly still. It was a normal jibe between teacher and student, a perfectly _ordinary_ exchange. And yet, it didn't feel ordinary. It felt like a secret floating between them, like Alaric had said it on purpose.

Jeremy pasted his blandest smile on his face. "I'm awake now, Mr. Saltzman." He forced himself to relax, to _not_ grip his pencil with such a tight hold. "Sorry."

He made it all the way through the rest of class, and he was careful not to bolt out the door, but not to linger either. He wasn't entirely certain what he was supposed to do; wasn't like he'd looked up the protocol for handling a teacher after being sandwiched between him and another man. Jeremy ignored the tingles shooting up his arms at the reminder.

He didn't see Alaric until lunch, and then he almost slipped past him. Alaric caught him by the elbow though, raised an eyebrow, and guided him back to the classroom. Jeremy fidgeted the whole way there, and when they got there, he carefully took up his normal place, leaning against the desk closest to Alaric's desk.

Alaric looked at him curiously, and then he tore open a candy bar, broke off a piece, and offered it to Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed and arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He folded his arms over his chest, frowning a little. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"What? No. I'm not trying to poison you." Alaric scowled back, shoving the piece of candy into his own mouth. Like that proved anything.

"Then that's even creepier. I'm not a kid." Jeremy leaned back, and his frown deepened as he looked at his teacher. "I can't be bribed with candy."

Alaric rubbed a hand over his own face, sighing. "I'm not... What kind of person do you think I am? Jeremy, I want you to know that I'm not going to try anything." His jaw locked, and then he studied Jeremy carefully. "I mean, does Damon do that often? Bringing in someone else?"

"No." Jeremy flinched, realizing that this was going to be even worse than he thought. "Damon's not like that. He's … he's good for me, Rick." He glanced toward the door and back to Alaric. Alaric was nodding slightly.

"Do you feel safe with him?"

Jeremy reached up to rub his upper arm with one hand, but he nodded instantly. It didn't require any thought at all. Damon would protect him. "Of course."

Alaric nodded again, more slowly this time, and then he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good. Okay then. Just... If you ever don't... Feel safe? You can tell me." He bit his bottom lip. "I don't want things to be weird."

He nodded because he knew he was supposed to, but Jeremy wasn't sure things would ever be back to normal. It was difficult to categorize sucking off his aunt's boyfriend. He shifted on the desk, and Alaric's eyes narrowed. Quickly, Jeremy made his excuses and fled the room, not wanting to answer a single question more about it.

He wasn't sure how he made it through the rest of his classes. He alternated between a raging frustration that made him want to snap at everyone to a zen-like serenity where he felt like each time he blinked, twenty minutes had passed by. However it happened though, it did, and he found himself walking out of the building, pack on his shoulder.

Damon was waiting for him at the end of the parking lot, one eyebrow arched, and Jeremy was careful to ignore the desire to run over to him. Instead, he walked, and when he thought he felt Alaric staring, he ignored it. Damon took him out to the Salvatore house- Elena and Stefan were at the Gilbert's- and Jeremy felt himself wobble just a little as he climbed out of the car.

He didn't have to say a word though, because immediately, Damon had hauled him inside, pack left in the car. Jeremy didn't even have time to really _look_ at Damon's room before Damon had stripped him and shoved him over to the bed.

The plug was the first thing to go, Damon working it out with a tender touch that Jeremy wasn't sure he recognized, and then Damon was pushing Jeremy down, licking his throat softly. Jeremy melted under him, and when Damon's fingers wrapped around him, he didn't argue. He gave himself up to it, moaning and arching under Damon's touch, enjoying whatever the hell Damon wanted to do to him.

He needed it just as much as Damon needed to do it, needed to have someone who wanted only him, who wouldn't pass him over for anyone else.

Jeremy cried out when he came for Damon, and when Damon bit him, he trembled, moaned, _wanted it_.

He never wanted it to end.


End file.
